100gamesvictorfanficstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Dumbledore
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (b. April 30, 1869) is a half-blood wizard and current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He attended the school between 1880-1888 and was sorted into Slytherin House. After graduating, Dumbledore furthered his magical knowledge and became a civil rights activist for those less fortunate in the magical community before returning to Hogwarts to teach. In 1945, he defeated the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in a massive duel. History Early Life Albus Dumbledore was born on April 30, 1869, to Kendra and Percival Dumbledore. He was the eldest child in his family, though his brother, Aberforth, was born two years later in 1871. His younger sister, Ariana, was born two years after that in 1873. For the first ten years of his life, Albus lived a simple, happy life with his family in the part-wizarding village of Godric's Hollow. His mother, a Muggle-born woman from America, was a stay at home parent and often took the children on trips around the country and to America to visit relatives. His father, Percival Dumbledore, worked as an Obliviator with the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, Albus's happy life family life came to an end when he was ten-years-old. That year, his six-year-old sister accidentally used magic in their back garden. Though it would have otherwise been uneventful, a group of muggle boys saw her magic through the hedge. Fearful, the boys forced their way into the garden and demanded that Ariana show them how she did magic. Untrained, she was unable to do so, and the boys attacked her. Ariana was beaten nearly to death by the boys, and it was only the timely arrival of Albus to the backyard that forced them to retreat. Ariana was never the same after that. The attack traumatized her so thoroughly that she became an Obscurial--a witch/wizard who is unable to control their magic because it has turned into a volatile magical parasite. Albus's father was enraged due to the attack. He murdered all three of the muggle boys that attacked Ariana in response, and the Ministry of Magic had him arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban. However, he never told anyone why he attacked them. He was determined to keep Ariana with the family, and that meant that the Ministry could not be aware of what happened to her. The Dumbledore family moved to Mould-on-the-Wold, an all-wizarding village, to further hide Ariana. Few people knew of her there, and she could be kept healthy and safe away from others. Albus, though, was never the same after her father's imprisonment. He saw it as a great injustice that his father was imprisoned for avenging his sister, though he understood why his father did not reveal what was happening. Hogwarts One year later, Albus began attending Hogwarts. On the train ride to the school, he met Elphias Doge. The two of them quickly bonded over being outcasts at the school: Albus because of his father and Elphias because he recently recovered from Dragon Pox. Albus, who hadn't spoken to a child his own age since his sister's attack, was relieved to have company that didn't judge him. Albus was a hatstall during his sorting. The Sorting Hat spent nine minutes trying to decide which of the four houses it should put him in. Finally, it decided on Slytherin House. First Love Rising Fame Return to Hogwarts Duel with Grindelwald First Blood War Intervening Years Magical Powers and Abilities Write the second section of your page here. Category:Harry Potter Fandom